


He’s the Devil

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Minghao stuffs a vibrator up Mingyu’s ass without telling him. Then turns it on during Mingyu’s philosophy class.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	He’s the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy so this is my attempt to do kinktober. I shall try my best to keep up but no promises. This one isn’t that explicit but I really wanted to get the first day in before I fell asleep + also not beta’d I have no friends and I read this through like once
> 
> Day 1: Toys under clothing

Mingyu wakes up grudgingly.

His groans sound through the empty bedroom and he whines as he reaches for the other side of the bed, only to realize it’s empty. 

“Minghaoooo~” he pouts, finally opening his eyes, only to close them as the sunlight reaches him. 

When there’s no response, Mingyu sits up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Minghao?” Once more, no response. Mingyu shrugs, shucking off the blanket on him. He freezes. Oh, yeah. He forgot. The plug. 

Recently, as, y’know, a cool edition to their sex like, Minghao and Mingyu started inputting this whole ‘plug’ thing where after sex, Minghao puts a plug up Mingyu’s ass. Just to spice it up, nothing much. 

But Mingyu forgot, and the feeling is slightly uncomfortable as he finally stands, stretching. 

Through the whole process of making breakfast, Mingyu doesn’t see Minghao once. It’s a little disconcerting, but Mingyu doesn’t question. The younger has his methods, and he’s in the apartment. Somewhere. 

Once Mingyu’s done cooking, he sits down and contemplates last night. First of all, it was amazing. Sex literally throughout the whole night. Maybe not their best choice, but boy, was it good. Second of all, Mingyu’s doesn’t think he’s ever come so many times in his life, but that was a whole thought for another time. 

Mingyu gets up and throws his plate away, placing his utensils in the sink. When he turns back around, he finally sees Minghao, looking a little discombobulated but otherwise way more put together then Mingyu. 

“Hey Gyu.” He yawns, sitting down on the couch and scratching his head. Mingyu walks over and plops down as well, only to wince right after, slowly adjusting himself. Minghao looks over and smirks. 

“How’s that working for you?” The younger asks, looking back down at his now turned on phone. 

“It’s fine.” Mingyu grunts, finally getting in a more comfortable position that isn’t keeping him in constant pleasure. 

The two of them sit there for a while, Mingyu jerking up once he finally sees the time. 

“Shit!” He hisses, trying his best to run to their room. 

“Gyu, language.” Minghao reprimands, ever looking out. Mingyu ignores him in favor of shutting the door to get dressed and presentable.

When Mingyu exits, now in clothing suitable for class, he sees Minghao smirking slightly, spinning something tiny and black in his hand. Mingyu doesn’t question it though, all thoughts of the plug in his ass going to the back of his mind. 

He yells a ‘Love you!’ before practically slamming the front door on his way out. 

~

Mingyu really should’ve questioned Minghao more. Because he wasn’t really expecting the thing in his ass to be a vibrator and for it to go off in the middle of his philosophy class.

As soon as the vibration starts, Mingyu stiffens, a hand flying up to fiddle with his mouth. The random dude next to him shoots him a look, but otherwise says nothing. 

Mingyu thanks whatever force out there for keeping the attention off of him. Now, he just had to deal with the fact that Minghao was an asshole and hated him enough to put a vibrator in his ass. 

He could barely focus on the lecture anymore, therefore putting all of his attention on his stupid eraser. Every so often, when Mingyu shifts the slightest bit, the vibrator hits his prostate, and Mingyu’s would scramble every time. 

He makes it through the rest of the lecture without the vibrator increasing in speed or intensity. How sweet of the younger. 

But suddenly, as Mingyu is thanking his professor, it racks up at least two levels. And thanks to the position he was standing in, it immediately jack hammered into his prostate. 

Mingyu escapes as quickly and politely as possible. He finds an empty bathroom miracously and shoves himself into a stall. 

_ Hao❤️❤️ _

_ No touching _

_ Hao ❤️❤️ _

_ And no taking it out either _

_ Mingyu _

_ I hate you _

_ Hao ❤️❤️ _

_ Sure you do _

Mingyu groans loudly into the empty bathroom, banging his head against the stall door. Minghao was really out to get him, wasn’t he? 

Mingyu stayed like that until someone walked in, and that’s when he quickly dismisses himself. No need to stay in that situation. 

Over the next hour, Mingyu gets use to the vibrations. They stay stagnant, neither rising nor decreasing, and Mingyu’s okay with that. While he waits, he interacts with many of his friends, and by the time his next class starts, no one seems to notice. He guesses that’s a point to him and his fantastic acting skills. 

When Mingyu walks into the lecture hall, he makes immediate eye contact with Minghao, the younger’s smirk never leaving his face. Mingyu sneers in his direction, and Minghao’s laugh is audible and loud. 

He seats himself in the far back, away from Minghao’s eye site but enough so that Mingyu was still able to see the e board. 

Seokmin, one of his many friends, smiles at him as he sits down next to Mingyu. 

“Hey Mingyu!” He greets, grabbing a notebook out of his backpack. 

“You’re way to preppy for this class.” Mingyu states, pulling out his own notebook assorted with random writings and doodles. 

“You love history!” Seokmin just won’t stop talking in exclamation marks, even Mingyu could tell you that. Mingyu scoffs at the offending statement that just came out of Seokmin’s mouth. 

“Since when?” He asks, genuinely curious. 

“Since...last year.” 

“I didn’t even take a history class last year.” 

“....I know.” 

That particular conversation ends when the professor finally walks in. An old white man that couldn’t really give a fuck if his students understood the material. 

The class begins, and Mingyu has finally gotten used to the vibrations fully. They weren’t nearly as strong as he had enjoyably thought. 

Those thoughts go flowing out the window, when, not surprisingly, Minghao’s hand finds itself in his packet and now Mingyu’s bracing himself for dear life. 

Seokmin glances at him, double takes, then apparently gives up, and goes back to the lecture. Better for him, Mingyu thinks. 

It almost seemed like the vibrator’s highest setting, but Mingyu wasn’t for sure. They don’t use this vibrator very often. 

Mingyu’s hands are now gripping the table so hard that his knuckles are white, and he can see from afar Minghao’s subtly rising shoulders. 

That fucker, laughing at his suffering. 

The rest of the lecture is like that. Seokmin giving him glances but ultimately ignoring him, Minghao fiddling with the remote but not doing anything, and Mingyu not having a grasp on reality. 

He can barely hold in his gasps let alone his facial expressions. As soon as the class ends Mingyu’s up and out of there. 

Thank god, almost done. Only the stupid lunch in his way of coming and home. 

Minghao and Mingyu, not surprisingly, use the same car to get to the restaurant, and the whole ride is dead silent. Minghao’s smiling the whole time, and Mingyu’s struggling to hold in his god forbidden moans. 

That doesn’t stay like that. Minghao, the bastard, brings his free hand down during a light, and roughly palms it into Mingyu’s crouch. 

Mingyu’s head throws back, slamming into the head rest. Minghao ‘tsks,’ and brings his handup (which Mingyu’s not so proud to admit but he did buck his hips up into empty air) and rubs the back of his head. 

Mingyu whines loudly, head further stretching back to feel Minghao’s touch longer. 

“Hao~” he whines, fists clenching into his pants. 

“Oh baby, you know you can’t come until I say so.” Minghao fake sympathizes, scratching at Mingyu’s scalp before retreating his head to begin driving again. 

At that, Mingyu gives up, curling in on himself and looking out the window that he’s facing. 

Minghao chuckles. 

~

The lunch is awkward at first. 

It had been a while since they all last met up, but they quickly fall into their usual conversation. 

A conversation Mingyu so desperately can not pay attention to, despite Minghao’s almost constant pinching of his thigh. 

“Mingyu-yah, how’s classes going?” Jeonghan looks expectant at him, eyes wide and unknowing of the terrible vibrations Mingyu’s currently experiencing. In his ass. But it’s not like Jeonghan hasn’t experienced it as well. 

“T-they’re fine.” He stutters, trying to avoid the conversation as much as possible. 

Jeonghan eyes him for a long second as the conversation around him picks up again, seemingly taking his answer.

And Mingyu knows Jeonghan’s aware when he glances between both Mingyu and Minghao, eyes widening and a small blush rising to his ears. But it quickly transforms into a smirk and he winks at them before turning to join the conversation again. 

Mingyu’s blush darkens to the most it’s been in a while. And then the vibrations rack up. Again. 

So yeah, Mingyu was wrong before when he thought it was finally at its last level. Of course. Minghao pays him no heed, even when it almost gets to be too much for Mingyu. 

Mingyu quietly excuses himself to the bathroom. 

He could no longer control himself, immediately locking himself in a stall. His breathy moans filled the bathroom, and he comes right then and there. 

Mingyu knows he screwed up when Minghao steps sound through the room, and the when vibrations don’t stop. 

“Gyu, open the door.” Minghao demands, no room for denial in his voice. Mingyu whines, but opens it up anyway, avoiding the younger’s gaze. 

“Oh Mingyu. What did you do?” Mingyu didn’t even register the question, thanks to the never ending stimulation in his ass. And, well, his inability to focus on Minghao’s intense presence. 

The vibrations stop when Mingyu’s hears the click of a button. Mingyu sighs, slumping into the wall from where he was now sitting on the floor. 

Minghao doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head and pulls Mingyu up. 

Boy, were they in for one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ummmm I’ll try my best, I promise


End file.
